The invention relates to a double clutch transmission in which an input shaft can be coupled by two load clutches selectively with a central intermediate and a concentric intermediate shaft and each of the intermediate shafts can be operatively connected to a first or a second jackshaft for transferring power at different transmission ratios.
In such double clutch transmissions as disclosed for example in DE 198 21 164 A1, the transmission gear structure engaged for forming the reverse transmission gear setup is connected to the central intermediate shaft and, additionally, forms the transmission gear setup for the first forward gear (I. gear). The known double clutch transmission includes six forward gears of which the transmission structure for the even number gears IV and VI are formed by an engaged gear arrangement and the even number gear II is formed by a simple gear structure and both are connected to the concentric intermediate shaft. Consequently, the central intermediate shaft is associated with two additional simple gear structures for forming the transmission arrangements of the odd numbered gears III and IV, that is, altogether with three transmission gear structures. With this arrangement, it is difficult to accommodate additional gear stages if more than six forward gears are to be provided since then at least one additional odd numbered gear arrangement would have to be provided by an additional gear stage which would have to be connected to the central intermediate shaft that is already connected to three gear stages.
This known double clutch transmission with six forward gears and one reverse gear is to be shifted via a shift arrangement using a central shift rod as it is known from DE 101 08 881 A1.